The Southern Temple (Mission)
"We left the Last Chance at 6 am on Sunday, August 26. Headed due south for about an hour and reached the coast. Avos climbed a tree and noticed a weird stone something to our 4:00 if 12 is south. It was ignored. We continued south along the coast and eventually came to a river mouth, about 100 ft across with a graveyard on the other side. Upon crossing we realized the woods were whistling as the wind moved through them with a high whine. We walked through the graveyard, noting that the headstones had dates of 1400+. Kay said this might mean a different calendar. There was a statue in the center of the graveyard, androgynous god labeled “Ferantur.” Some of the graves looked freshly overturned but we didn’t see any evidence of undead or graverobbers otherwise. We walked a little farther south and spotted the temple to our 4 a little afterwards and navigated to it. A small crowd of creatures that left behind bits of armor/clothing/stuff as well as a singular large creature left tracks somewhere outside the temple but we never ran into them. Maybe about half a dozen total. The temple was discovered to be on top of a small, 20ft high bluff. A brown starburst of 8 lines was painted on the bluff and a sign was found that labeled the area as “Teeth Turf” according to Throk. The party rotated around and found the primary entrance to the temple open, but the doors leading out barricaded with debris and painted with the starburst symbol in yellow. Throk and I knocked down some doors and searched some rooms with weird wood tables and slate stone hung on the wall. Kay found a small circular item that glowed when twisted in one of the desks and claimed it could tell time. One of the classrooms looked out into the courtyard and we saw a knight with a hammer and shield kneeling in front of a severely burned tree but facing away from it. Kay did some investigating with his dog and found out that the knight had no eye slits and would turn to face anyone who came too close (~20ft). We later discovered this being was labeled as the Arbiter. I set off an alarm and Khyrim set off some traps on the stairs. I don’t remember much about what happened next but we ended up with two captives and several dead bodies while remaining relatively uninjured ourselves. The captives revealed they were worshippers of Iacto (Yahk-toe) and that they'd been revitalizing the temple for about a month. They said they were from a stronghold in the “West Woods.” Iacto is thought of as a “golden god” but we couldn’t get a singular domain out of them before they clammed up. They did seem offended at being called cannibals. We left them tied up in the dormitories at the top of the stairs. Avos found three health potions and the proceeded to open a door without anyone around him. As a result, we fought a tough battle and when I woke up, only Kay and Throk were standing though the high priest and his helpers were fortunately dead. Kay and Throk found a few potions and took the cape off the high priest which seems to change colors on the owner’s command. We also took the leader’s silvered scimitar. With two party members down we figured it would be best to retreat. We managed to exit via some windows into the courtyard with the Arbiter and leave the temple without issue. Several hours later we found ourselves at the coast and Khyrim and Avos woke up. While we were headed to the coast we stumbled upon a dead orc with no obvious death wounds or ways he could have died. We started along the coast back to the Last Chance but quickly found ourselves tired and made camp in the Whistling Woods. While camped, an orc was strung up just outside the radius of Kay’s spell with vines around the ankles and neck. During my watch, a black dog the size of a horse showed up but was not aggressive. It didn’t want any food and left shortly afterwards. I was on watch from 10-12 pm and the moon was full. Should note that we did have a half orc in our party. Could have been targeted warnings. We crossed the river next day and found a human body with spines in the back of their neck and strangulation marks around their neck. They smelled of salt and were close to the coast when we found them. We made it back to the Last Chance around noon." ― Wulfred Hammer-Pick's Adventure Log Category:Mission